Things we didn't see
by Logan27
Summary: It's always bothered me that in the show, we all know that certain things must have happened between Klaus and Caroline, but we didn't see them! Well, I'm here to fill in the blanks (or try to). I hope you enjoy. One will come out every week until I'm caught up with current events. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**3x11 Our Town...**

Stefan. That sodding, good for nothing, family stealing twat. He hadn't even found out that Tyler had bitten Caroline before he'd off an almost driven Klaus' doppelganger into the bloody river! Sure, Elena would have survived, but as a vampire. And what good would she have been then? Only to cause him more grief. Seemed it was that lots' life goal. To cause him frustration beyond the limits of what most others could tolerate. To sully everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. Even with his short fuse, Klaus had succeeded in having patience and showing lenience; much more than they deserved.

Klaus shook his head at the whole thing, walking up to the Forbes house. He had never had any intention of actually letting Caroline die. That was one of the last things he wanted. No matter what happened with Stefan, he was planning on swooping in at the last moment and saving the young vampire and then making up some excuse as to his generosity. None of them had so much as an inkling that he'd been watching her. Watching all of them, really, but mainly her. She'd caught his attention and he'd done a fantastic job of hiding it thus far if he did say so himself. Klaus was glad that she hadn't ended up being the vampire sacrifice breaking his curse. That would have been such a pity.

A few quick knocks and he saw the blonde quarter back rounding the corner through the glass of the front door. Of course the lad looked none too happy to see who the caller was but he opened the door anyway.

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy. He seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline'd had a terrible accident." Of course that wasn't completely true. Tyler had indeed come to see him but it was in a rage at what Klaus had made him do. He begged and pleaded for the Original Hybrid to do exactly what he had intended on doing anyway. But Klaus enjoyed letting Tyler think that he needed to be convinced. It was really the only pleasing thing that had happened today.

"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this," Matt accused right on target.

"I'm here to help, Matt." Klaus saw the Sheriff come into view behind the jock. "My blood will heal her. Please ask the Sheriff to invite me inside." That's all he needed. A few small words and he could eliminate a possible sanctuary for them. One more place they couldn't hide.

"I know how this game works. You want something in return." _Ah, smart woman_ , Klaus thought. But the invitation itself was truly all he wanted. That was plenty reward for him giving his blood. He was wondering when one of them would pipe up and say that they would bring Caroline out to the porch instead but that moment never came.

"Just your support." It was vague but it seemed to do the trick. He could see her thinking and he knew he had her before the words ever came out of her mouth.

"Come in."

He tried to resist it, tried keeping his eyes down, but he couldn't stop himself from giving Matt the slightest momentary sideways look of smug satisfaction. He had won this round. And what a round to win. Liz gestured to a door off the main hall indicating Caroline's room where she lie in pain. As he walked towards it, he could hear Liz shut the front door and usher Matt towards the kitchen saying something about having some tea and giving them space. Matt was none too pleased. He had been ready to follow him in. Klaus had a new appreciation for Caroline's mother.

Coming into the room, he saw his beautiful blonde siren laying there with beads of sweat on her forehead. The fever and aches and done a number on her and for that he felt sorry. He didn't want to cause her discomfort but at least it wouldn't end in death. Not today. That's when she looked up to him and a short flutter of fear crossed her face. If she had been alive, he would have heard her heart racing.

"Are you going to kill me?" That was the first thought that had come into her gorgeous head. He was slightly taken aback.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes." It was more steady. Firm in her resolve as to how she viewed him.

He lowered his lids into a more stern expression and walked forward. There was nothing really to say to that. No come back was appropriate and there was no way he would convince her otherwise except in his actions on this night. Surely she would appreciate the gift of life. Maybe she would even forget that he was the one who caused it to nearly be taken from her in the first place.

Klaus reached for the blanket and slowly pulled it back, off of her wound. Even just that slight friction hurt her. "Ah, that looks bad. My appologies. You're what's known as 'collateral damage'. It's nothing personal." She looked up at him with daggers in her eyes. He had a pretty good guess what she was thinking. Klaus could also tell that she was trying to suss out what he was doing there. He would have thought that she'd heard what he said to Matt at the door but in her current condition, maybe she hadn't.

He had ended up saying things to her that he hadn't really planned. He meant every word, of course, but he let her see deeper than he'd intended. While describing the world that she could have, his eyes watered. Just thinking of her dancing in a Grecian fountain, laughing in a comedy club in Soho, skinny dipping in Australia, in a peaceful meditation in Tibet... He was in awe of what he knew she would become and experience and every word that came out of Klaus' mouth made her eyes show the kind of yearning that only existed in those who hadn't even known before that moment that they _could_ want something like that. He had awakened a presence within her.

After drinking his blood, she was on the mend but still weak so she relaxed in his arms without thinking. He could tell it made her drowsy so he just held her for several minutes before gently laying her sleeping body back down on her pillows and slowly getting up so as not to disturb her.

Out in the kitchen, he found Matt and the Sheriff. They were sitting just as Liz had suggested, drinking tea and giving Caroline space.

"You done?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Caroline is on the way to recovery. She'll be fine." Klaus looked to the girl's mother.

"So why are you still here?"

"Matt!" Sheriff Forbes chided.

"No, Sheriff, it's quite alright. I can understand our boy's frustration." He looked at the teen. "I mean, for all our young Matthew knows, I could have the most _nefarious_ of intentions. After all, I've been invited inside. I could return at any moment on a whim and steal Caroline away into the night and you would never see her again. Or far worse things that are too distasteful to imagine. She **_is_** such a pretty young thing, isn't she?" Klaus' eyes bore into Matt's widening ones.

He could hear Liz gulp but, ever the peace keeper, she decided to try and defuse the situation. "And we are so glad that you aren't going to do that. My daughter being on the mend makes me grateful as well. Let me walk you out?" She said in a voice dripping with as much honey as possible.

Klaus finally looked away from Matt. "I'll see myself out. You have a young man here with a morbid and active imagination to quell, I'm sure." One last dig at Caroline's ex to make sure that he knew just how little power he had to protect the girl or any of his other friends. He was an insignificant mortal and he needed to know his place. Maybe next time he would think better of giving Klaus dirty looks and bold words he couldn't back up.

He hadn't been kidding about being able to come inside the house any time he wanted though. Klaus intended to make full use of that new privilege. As a matter of fact, he did later that night.

Coming in through Caroline's window was the best option as to not disturb anyone. He wasn't trying to awaken the household residents. His mission was much more subtle. He lightly placed the velvet box wrapped in a white ribbon on Caroline's nightstand and slowly moved to go back out the way he came. He caught sight of a small display of stuffed animals adorning a decorative sitting chair. One in particular was an old bear that looked a little worn. Something she'd had for a long time, no doubt. A childhood toy perhaps? He plucked the furry creature out of it's place and walked back to Caroline's sleeping form.

Drinking his blood had set her on the course to restoration but it had also had a similar effect to human medicine in that it would keep her knocked out for a spell. Right now she was 'three sheets to the wind' as they would say. So, he knew that gently lifting her arm to place the bear in the nook of it wouldn't stir her. A smile crossed his face as he imagined how she would awaken the next morning. An old friend would be in her embrace and a new treasure would be awaiting at her side. Much better than that cheap trinket he'd spotted on her wrist from the Lockwood boy. With such a rich family, you'd think that little pup would go for higher quality than something that could have come out of a bubble gum machine. The thought made Klaus' jaw clench. Stupid sod didn't know what he had. Not really.

And it's not like the young hybrid would have her for long. He would make sure of that. He then reached over to her phone. Just one more thing to do and then he would leave...


	2. Chapter 2 (3x11)

**3x11 Our Town (Continued)...**

The indirect sunlight fell through Caroline's curtains and invaded her eyelids making her see red from under their skin. It was the precipice of consciousness that you get sent barreling through and by the time you realize what's happening, you're already awake. It gives the body a jolt. Even a vampire's. And after the night she had prior, it was amplified. Luckily, her head had mostly been in shadow so the sunlight didn't harshen her brain into a migraine. But she was a tad bit achy.

Slowly stretching into a sitting position, she began working out a few of the kinks, moving a hand to the bite on her neck that was now long gone. It took a couple seconds but it all came back to her and she let out a scoff of relief as she put her weight on an elbow. Thank you to whatever deity existed that she was still among the living even if she wasn't technically one of them herself.

Looking over to her right, something on her side table caught her attention. The night before, there had been cards sitting there, standing open. Now, all the cards but one were gone and in their place was a beautiful dark velvet jewelry box with a white ribbon around it and a small, cotton stock gift tag wedged in place.

Caroline furrowed her brow. Her mother and friends had given her gifts yesterday. Why would one of them leave another for this morning? It didn't make sense but she reached for it and sat up straighter to examine the present. She flipped over the card to reveal two words that looked like they were written with a quill.

 ** _from Klaus_**

This stopped her for just a moment. But that's all it took for her to have several memories flash through her mind.

 _When Klaus had stepped into the frame of her door hours earlier she had instantly been frightened even though she had no reason to be. She was going to die anyway so there was nothing really to fear from the man. It was the first thing out of her mouth though and he seemed offended that she would think he was there to harm her. The damage had already been done and once the initial fear had flushed out, she was just angry because he was the one who really did this to her. She let him see it because, really, what did she have to lose?_

 _He had started forward very stern like he had decided to make her last moments torturous after all. She could feel the fear rising again. What was worse than death was an excruciating one and he was getting closer. This man's presence could be truly terrifying. She felt it radiating off of him. The power and confidence. It made a person's so called 'spidy senses' tingle. No one could miss it. But he wasn't there to torture her after all, she found. He began talking about how he really hadn't wanted to hurt her. And then a comment about loving birthdays._

 _At the time, she'd been so confused. One remark about his age and then suddenly it dawned on her that they had started a conversation. Something that they'd never really done. Their one on one interaction had been non-existent until this point. His tone was almost as though he was addressing someone he was fond of._

 _At her own declaration of her imminent death, he slowly lowered himself to sit on her bed, one leg hiked up on the mattress. This was closer than he'd ever been and she was able to smell his cologne. It was a deep scent of woodgrain and something else she couldn't punctuate. But point was that his proximity was overwhelming her senses and she didn't know how to quantify any of it. This threatening villain was using such gentle speech and movements that didn't seem to belong to him. Not the two dimensional monster that she thought he was._

 _Caroline's perception of the situation was being shredded in two; completely ripped apart. Seeing things in black and white was easy. But seeing the beginnings of light grey in the darkness? That gets far too confusing and it never gets any easier._

 _In that instant, in a different metaphorical light, his physical features even seemed to mutate. Of course she had known he wasn't hideous but she'd never really looked at him. His eyes were kind, his lips plump and his hair was full of boyish curls that softened his caveman-like brow._

 _"I could let you. Die. If that's what you want..." She could hear his voice in her mind. "But I'll let you in on a little secret..."_

Caroline drew in a breath from the overload of memories from last night and slowly removed the white ribbon and opened the present. The sight of a beautiful diamond encrusted bracelet stole her next breath. Her heart was pounding. _What did this mean?!_

She touched the stones and they were indeed what she thought. Real. Nothing fake or cheap about this gift. But then, come to think of it, she couldn't see Klaus giving anything that wasn't fine quality. Not that she'd ever thought of him giving anything to anyone before this anyway. She really never thought anything much of him at all other than 'evil' and 'enemy'. But suddenly there were so many other words that were trying to burst their way in so fast that she couldn't even slow them down enough to realize what all of them were. What _was_ he? What was _this_? What was he _doing_?

And what was this feeling? Fear? Excitement? Warmth? Chill? Her breathing and heart sped up and she quickly put down the box on her bed, leaving it open. She just sat there and stared at it as though it was an alien creature. It glinted at her in the sunlight. It was actually real but this whole situation seemed so false.

Klaus. This profoundly immoral and malevolent being comes into town and does the most despicable, vial acts. Terrorizes her friends and nearly kills her; suddenly he's a **_he_**. The moment that Klaus Mikaelson went from an **_it_** to a **_he_** is one that Caroline will forever remember. After an evening of pretty words and the discovery of this radiant gift, she saw a man-like monster where there had only just been a beast before. And that confusing revelation scared her beyond words.

 _"There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art. And music. Genuine beauty." His words touched her heart, in the kind of way that she literally could almost feel the inspiring warmth reaching into her chest and uplifting her soul, making her lightheaded. Through his eyes, she could see the gateway to the future and all of the things it contained for her. Everything else disappeared as she saw what he was describing. No one had ever told her she could have more than this small county in Virginia. Not even her mother encouraged her to reach beyond the town limits and in some ways, she suspected it was because her mother nor anyone else ever thought she would anyway. Those things just weren't meant to be hers. **Or**_ **were** _ **they?** It was a new question._

 _"And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." There it was. The promise of endless tomorrows if she only said she wanted them. And beyond just wanting to live, she truly wanted those days. She wanted those possibilities. Caroline Forbes wanted more, wanted what she didn't think was afforded to her to want. She was being told point blank that it wasn't out of her reach, it wouldn't even be hard to get. This new dream was hers to take or to throw away._

 _This massive realization only came out in the verbal response of, "I don't want to die." The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, head close to his chest. He offered her a lifeline and she took it._

 _Blood sharing was something Caroline had heard of and discussed with Bonnie at one point just in a conversation of random topics. Neither one of them had known much about it aside from that it was very intimate. Caroline now knew that from personal experience. It had been as though there were a link conjoining their bodies and then that link were electrified with volts of strong current. His blood tasted better than any she'd ever had before and was more refreshing than cold water on a hot day. She had grabbed onto his arm and his shirt as she fed and could feel his breath on top of her head._

 _It was like another form of orgasm._ Caroline froze. That thought set her on the path to 'freaking the fuck out' so she quickly shimmied back until she was sitting ramrod straight against her wicker headboard, as far away on the bed as she could get from the bracelet still in its box, still sitting open. That's when she noticed the teddy bear. It had been in her arms when she first woke up but only now did its placement hold meaning. _He'd_ put it in her arms.

Klaus had been in her room after she was asleep and stayed long enough to place a surprise on her nightstand, find a stuffed animal to put in her slumbering grasp and God knows what else. Her cheeks heated as she looked around for anything out of place but nothing appeared amiss other than what she'd already noticed until her eyes fell on the window. It was slightly open and she knew it hadn't been last night. So either he'd cracked the window before he left after feeding her his blood, or he'd come back in that way later. Him returning to her room freaked her out more than if he'd done all of it in one visit. It looked like the beginning of a pattern. And patterns, they were bad.

Okay, now she really needed to call someone. Elena? No. Bonnie? Yes.

Caroline reached for her phone and as the screen woke up it reverted, as always, to the last thing it had been on. Her contacts were pulled up but there was one new name on the list.

 _Klaus Mikaelson_.


	3. Chapter 3 (3x14)

**3x14: Dangerous Liasons...**

 **Klaus...**

"Who are you bringing to the ball this evening?" His mother had asked. He hadn't reacted beyond a smile and partial laugh as if to deem her question absurd. But He already had someone in mind. Not only that but he was trotting up to her home right now to hand deliver a present. One that he had put in a large dark fabric-lined box with a white ribbon. He intended this to become his signature with her gifts.

Klaus had no intention of staying while she opened it. He just wanted to show up at her door and see the look on her face when he passed it to her without saying a single word.

The dress inside was exquisite. He had to admit he'd outdone himself. The gloves and matching shoes were underneath it and he simply couldn't wait to see the beautiful Caroline wearing the whole ensemble. He'd gone to great lengths to make sure that everything would fit perfectly including going through her closet on one of the four occasions he had visited her house since he healed her. The first time he'd just gone to watch her sleep. The second and third were to make sure that the nightmares resulting from her father's death stayed at bay and the fourth time it was also to do with her dreams but he used more of a distraction method. A smile curled his lips at the thought.

That's when he heard the voicemail begin to play.

"Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner; I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your Dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you."

Klaus hadn't quite been on the porch yet so he stopped out of eyesight. Of course he knew that the young hybrid had fled. He'd been keeping tabs on the entire situation with great interest. First, Caroline's father had come to town. That in itself was news. Then to find out that Mr. Forbes was able to resist compulsion and that he was spending a lot of time with Tyler, now those were very curious pieces of information. Klaus wasn't dense. He knew that Lockwood was trying to break the sire bond. One did wonder what it was that Bill Forbes had up his sleeve that made him think he could help with such an affliction. Even more curious.

With slight disappointment, he gently set the box down outside her door and gave a rapid set of knocks before whooshing away. He knew that she wouldn't want to see him; not after that voicemail. And the tone of his appearance wouldn't be as he wished even if he had stayed. Instead, he chose to sit in his perch on the strong branch of a tree outside Caroline's bedroom knowing full well that she would bring his gift in there to open it.

A few moments later, he was rewarded. One of her windows had the curtains drawn but the other revealed enough of the room so that he could observe her reaction. That's really all he wanted to see.

Caroline opened the envelope and read the invitation with confusion and then turned the card over to read his handwritten message on the back before mouthing what he knew had to be "Seriously?" before growing a pensive look on her face while looking down at the box. She might have reservations about him but that didn't stop her need for more information. That was Klaus' way in. Her curiosity would get the best of her in regards to him every single time. He knew she wouldn't be able to help herself.

His painstaking efforts to pick out the perfect dress had clearly paid off when he saw the reaction it got from this blonde goddess. For a moment she was lost looking at the it. She was in awe. And then suddenly, she shook her head trying to snap herself out of it. Again, Klaus smiled. That's the kind of thing he was looking for.

Caroline had her fingers interlocked and resting on top of her head, looking at the ground and blowing out a slow breath, cheeks puffed out with air. She was trying her best to think, he was sure. She must be deciding whether or not to come to the ball. But why wouldn't she? Klaus knew she was too inquisitive not to investigate so why did she even have to think about it? Though the fact that she was so conflicted entertained him. Made things much more interesting to see how she tried to fight his temptation.

Then there she went, into motion. She swiped up her phone and dialed Elena. He perked up his ears.

"Hey, what do you say to hitting the grill? I got this invitation-," Caroline began.

"Yeah, me too." Came the doppelganger's voice.

"Half an hour?"

"You got it."

If Klaus was correct, then Matt would be working there this time of day. Time to go speak to Rebekah.

 **Caroline...**

What the hell?! What the actual hell?! First, there was the bracelet. Now this? What did that evil, sadistic, son of a bitch think he was playing at? What could he gain by trying to butter her up? None of it fit.

She had gotten to the grill before Elena and arranged herself at their usual table. She wasn't really hungry; for food or blood, but talking to Elena was necessary. Caroline needed to know that she wasn't crazy, bounce some things off of a friend.

The dreams were another matter. Not that she was going to bounce much of that off Elena, not in any detail anyway. Caroline could only guess the look that would cross her friend's face when hearing about them. Some were perfectly normal and beautiful. She was spending time with her Dad, talking about the past and things that they use to do together when she was little. Then dreamt of perfectly sunny days just walking with him. He told her how proud of her he is and that he would always be there even if she couldn't hear or see him. Such wonderful dreams that helped her come to terms with his passing.

Then there was one night in particular that all she could see was _him_. That annoying thousand year old hybrid. But in the dreams, and she did have several of him that night, he was something other than annoying. All different scenarios played out, one after another. All of which had her ending up in his arms, screaming his name. And they were more tactile than any dream she'd ever had. She could feel his skin against hers, his finger tips brushing down her rib cage, his tongue on her neck, his hard-

Caroline shook her head as a wave of heat made her blush and tightened her stomach muscles. Every single sensation was so real. It was as though they weren't dreams at all. And then the memory of Elena telling her about Damon when they first met and had a couple of interactions sprung to mind. Elena had said that Damon knew she'd had dreams about him. He'd never said so outright but it had been him who'd given her the dreams. Crept into her mind while she lie sleeping.

Her eyes grew big. Klaus was invited into her home. He could come in any time he pleased. Could he have been the cause? Caroline liked that thought more than the idea that her subconscious was lusting after him but was very disturbed at the possibility that he'd snuck into her room, while she was in bed, and just sat there giving her all kinds of... God, the things he put in her head. And how she truly hoped he in fact was the one to do it. She couldn't deal with it if it had been her own mind.

Elena then walked up and sat down.

"Hey, is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?" She asked delicately.

"Yeah, I'm dealing with it. Him being gone isn't going to be easy but I'm not falling apart either." Caroline loved that she had so many people in her life that really cared how she was, how she was handling her father's death. But she wanted to change the subject. "Anyway, uh, so you got an invitation?"

"Yep. Esther wants to speak with me." Elena sat down.

"Did they happen to send a dress with it?" Caroline hoped she would say 'yes'.

Elena gave her a strange look. "Umm, no. Why? Did they send you one?"

Caroline looked down and was suddenly embarrassed. This means that she was singled out. "I got it today with the invite."

"Wait, what? Why would they send you a dress?" Caroline could see Elena trying to piece it together. But it couldn't be pieced together if the brunette thought of it as the Mikaelsons sending her a dress. That really made no sense.

"Well, I don't think it was them so much as just one person in particular." Caroline hinted. Elena still looked dumbfounded. She'd get it eventually but Caroline wanted to speed up the process. "On the back of my invitation, there was a note from Klaus. I'm pretty sure he's the one that sent the dress too."

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. He has Tyler bite you and then he suddenly gives you a dress. That's out of nowhere."

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'Kind of'?"

Caroline felt a massive migraine coming on even though she knew that technically she couldn't get one as a vampire. "That night he healed me, I mean he didn't just walk in, let me drink his blood and then walk out."

"Matt said he threatened to hurt you or something. Like come back and take you?"

Caroline blinked. "Oh wow, I didn't know that part."

"And he said that Klaus was in your room for a while. Sounded creepy and made him uncomfortable. Especially after the thinly veiled threats and all. You should have seen his face when he was telling me about it. He was really upset and scared for you... So, what _did_ happen?"

"He came in and started talking to me. Told me all I had to do was ask and he would save me. Told me about the things I could have if I lived. And, I mean, of course I wanted to live. I don't know why he would ever think that I'd decide not to. And that's what I said, that I didn't want to die. So he healed me. I was really weak and for some reason his blood made me really tired. I think I fell asleep with him holding me." Caroline looked up to see Elena's brow raised in slight disbelief. Caroline swallowed and finished it. "When I woke up, there was a jewelry box on my nightstand that he left. It had a, uh, a diamond bracelet in it." Elena looked even more struck. "And then, umm... I found his number in my phone." There was a sense of guilt in all of this but Caroline had nothing to feel guilty for. None of this was her doing, right?

"Alright, well, there's _that,_ " Elena responded. Caroline could tell her friend didn't know what to make of it. "It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like, an actual ball."

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is."

The girls were handed some menus by the waitress, which they opened but even with their eyes half scanning the options, they would end up getting the exact same things they always did. But looking at the menu was a ritual and you didn't mess with those.

It wasn't long before Rebekah came into the grill. As she handed Matt an invitation, Caroline could hear part of their conversation...

"I wanted to invite you to a ball," Rebekah was saying.

"You want me to come with you?" Matt asked while Caroline freaked out to Elena.

"Yeah. I would really like that. Even Nik said it was a good idea. He's the one who suggested I come over right away and give you an invitation."

 _Klaus_ had encouraged Rebekah to invite him?! "What time is this stupid dance?" Caroline asked.

"Seven O'clock. You better be there and don't be late," Rebekah answered as she was on her way out. "I saw the dress Nik picked out for you. If my brother goes through all that trouble and you don't show, trust me, I'll be bending my _mother's rules_ and paying you a visit." With that, she walked away and right out the door.

Elena looked back at Caroline. "Why is he doing all this? You think he has a thing for you or something?"

"Pfft, no. He's got to have an angle. I don't believe for a second that this is just him trying to be romantic and show interest. This is Klaus we're talking about." Caroline conducted another pointless examination of her menu.

"What if that's exactly what he's trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Then that's even worse. And disgusting. And stupid. And I, just, I don't know." Caroline was stuttering. "He can just go to hell, that's what."

Flashes of her steamy, fevered dreams reappeared. Klaus' mussed up hair, the intensity of his gaze as he looked at her. She could still recall the feel of him. Every inch of his body pressed to hers. It was insane how detailed every moment of it was. Caroline remembered the way she was breathing, the feeling of his soft lips firm on hers, the way his muscles flexed as he lifted her on top of him in one dream. The way he held most of his weight as he lay atop her in another. It was all so vivid that she was having phantom sensations of it even sitting here. And suddenly, it invaded her mind- how it felt as he rocked in and out of her, her hands grasping at his hips, her shins goading his thrusts-

Caroline whimpered and put her face in her hands. This was torture.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"You told me that Damon made you have dreams about him, right?" Elena nodded and Caroline wanted to know more. "What all happened in them?"

Elena rolled her eyes at the memory. "Uh, well, mostly making out. It would start out as Stefan and then suddenly change into him. Another one was him coming into my room and backing me into a wall but before anything happened, I woke up. Why?"

"That's it?!" Caroline couldn't believe it.

"Why?" Elena asked again.

"I'm pretty sure Klaus did the same thing."

"What'd you dream about?"

Caroline clenched her jaw. "Let's just say that Damon isn't nearly as perverted as Klaus."

"And you're sure he gave them to you?"

"What? You think I dreamt that on my own? No way! It's his doing. It has to be. There's no other explanation for it." Caroline really hoped that was true.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
